Please Pretend
by HeWasNeverMineToLose
Summary: A series of one-shots for Phantom of the Opera. I simply turn on my phone and then write a one shot based off that song. Mainly R/C, possibly a few E/C or no shipping patterns at all
1. Maria-The Sound of Music

**A/N: Hello lovelies! It's me again! So, for anyone wondering, "Let Daylight Dry Your Tears" is on hiatus until further notice. Anyhow, this is going to be a series of one-shots based off of songs that were randomly picked by shuffle on my phone. The first one is going to be from the song "Maria" from "Sound of Music"**

* * *

"I'm telling you Madame Giry! Christine just doesn't belong in the ballet corps!" Jammes, the prima ballerina, pleaded. "She's always late for rehearsal, constantly has her head in the clouds, and is always singing around in the dormatories."

"Those may be true, but she's been working very hard to try to keep up with all of us. We have all had an extra few years to be working in ballet." Meg, the ballet mistress' daughter, told the rest of the girls.

"That is enough girls!" Madame Giry's thick French accent echoed through the room, sending shivers down the backs of the ballerinas at the barre. At that moment, Christine ran in the room, and joined the rest of the girls at the barre. "Christine Daae, you are late. I will deal with you later. Now girls, start from first position."

* * *

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Either way, tell me what you think by leaving me a review if you please! Thank you!**

**~Olivia**


	2. Good To Know-Francesca Batistelli

**A/N: Hello again lovelies! Hope you enjoyed your day! We had a two hour delay this morning, so I got a couple more one-shots done. This one is based off of a song by my favorite non-musical artist. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Erik." The young soprano approached the body lying by the lagoon. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm here again, but I'm afraid this will be the last time. I've come to fulfill my promise." Raoul stood towards the back of the underwater lair. Christine motioned for Raoul to come and assist her.

Raoul lifted the body into the black coffin, while Christine removed the ring from her finger and found the black binded opera with gold thread titling "_Don Juan Triumphante"._ She placed both in the coffin and assisted Raoul in placing the lid on the coffin. They both stepped into the lagoon and pulled the coffin in with them.

"It's good to know that your suffering has ended. Goodbye _mon ange." _Christine said as they let go of the coffin, along with the past.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that required a lot of pheels. Anyway, Yay or nay, please leave a review! Toodles!**

**~Olivia**


	3. When I Grow UpNaughty (reprise)-Matilda

**A/N: Hello again! Here is one-shot number 3 based off the song When I Grow Up/Naughty (Reprise) from Matilda the Musical. This one was a lot of fun to write, especially after that pheel tolling last one. Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"What you like to be when you grow up Christine?" Raoul asked the young girl as they sat by the seashore in Sweden.

"I want to be the most famous opera singer known to humanity!" Christine responded.

"If it weren't for me knowing that I will have to take Phillipe's place when I come of age, I would like to be the lead violinist for the orchestra accompaning your beautiful voice." Raoul told Christine.

"As flattering as you are, first you'll have to stop misbehaving long enough to actually practice." Christine playfully scolded him.

"What can I say? Sometimes, you just can't help being naughty!"


	4. Stay With Me-Into The Woods

**A/N: Hello again! Today I went home sick from school, so I'm sitting at my laptop right now watching Phantom of the Opera on Netflix and uploading this new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! P.S. I'm going to start putting them in 2 at a time that way they aren't as short. Also, thanks to guest123 for your 3 reviews! :) Anyway, here is the next chapter based off the song Stay With Me from Into the Woods**

* * *

The curiousity was eating away at Christine. What could he be hiding behind that mask? She ripped away the mask, only to find that she should have not let her curiousity get to her.

"You little prying pandora! You have done it now! Now you will never leave this place!"

Christine could only understand half of the phrases coming from who she once thought was an angel's mouth. She had curled herself into a corner, cowaring in fear.

"Please, you have made your bed, now you must lie in it." She gazed up at her angel's horrid face. He was no angel, not with a face like that. He had to have been a demon. She hid her face again.

"Ah yes, you can't look at my face. Don't feel sorry, no one, not even my own mother, could look at my face. Oh, but Christine. Fear, it can turn into love if you can learn to see the man behind the mask. Oh, Christine..."

She turned around, mask in hand, giving it to him. He gratefully accepted it. "Come, we must return. If we do not, those fools who run my theatre will worry for you."


End file.
